A Drew Beginning
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: May and Drew have always been rivals... occasionally dropping hints of infatuation. But what would happen if the slate is wiped clean?
1. Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm

**Hi guys! I decided to start a new fanfic! Unlike my previous fics, this would be a shipping fic. So please enjoy :)**

 **Date: 10/10/15 Time: 10:00 PM Place: Petalburg City**

It was a warm humid night in Hoenn. In Petalburg City, it was eerily quiet. No one can be found outside. It was peaceful.

May sighed as she looked out the window in her home. She didn't say goodbye yet. Tomorrow, she was going to leave Hoenn for Sinnoh… she was going to participate in the Wallace Cup. Though, she wanted to say goodbye to Drew.

Her rival.

Though Drew can get annoying with his antics, May can't help but have a soft spot for the green-haired coordinator. She also has feelings for him.

May eyed her phone with concern. Hastily, she grabbed it. Turning it on, she examined her text messages.

A light blush appeared on her face. She had been sending Drew many text messages. Some… quite embarrassing.

As she laid her phone on the window sill, Drew's ringtone played.

May was ecstatic. What could he want?

She grabbed her phone, eyeing the newly-sent message from Drew.

"Good luck… I would be watching you," she read.

Good 'ole Drew with his subtlety.

May let out on sigh before going back to her room where she rested.

 **Date: 10/11/15 Time: 8:00 AM Place: Rustboro Airlines**

May ran through the airport franticly. She wore a green bandana and her new clothes that her mother bought for her. She had all of her necessities in her luggage.

As she reached the ticket area, she noticed a familiar face.

"Drew?" she asked.

The green-haired Coordinator chuckled condescendingly. "I'm just here to see you off… we'll probably not see each other for a long time so… I'm here."

May hid a blush under her left hand. "Oh… really? Or are you just here to gloat?"

Drew shook his head, taking out something from a shopping bag placed next to him. He smiled warmly as he finally retrieved a white rectangular box. "Here… wear this for the Wallace Cup."

May's eyes darted from his rival to the box. What could possibly be inside the box. Drew placed the box on May's free hand.

She chuckled playfully. "No rose?"

"Well… the flower shoppe ran out."

May blushed a little as she slowly opened the box for dramatic effect. Her eyes shimmered as she found a heart necklace. "Oh Drew… this is so unlikely."

"Oh please… I'm known for my generosity," Drew boasted, hair swaying with the wind.

May nodded, closing the box. "Thank you… it seems I have misjudged you."

Drew rolled his eyes, a light blush appearing on his face. "Whatever… just go out there and show them what you're made of."

May nodded, determined. She gave Drew one last look before running off to her plane.

That was… the last time Drew saw May.

 **Date: Unknown Time: 10:00 AM Place: Petalburg City**

Drew carefully knocked on the door of May's house. Today was the day... May's arrival. Of course, Drew can't miss May's arrival. They were rivals after all.

He looked baffled as the door was opened… but there was no one behind it. Drew looked around May's house in worry. Sure, May only stayed here rarely because of her constant travelling but… something was not right.

He peered into a room where May's family were crouched over something. Drew leaned closer to listen.

"I can't believe it… why did this have to happen… after days of being apart… she's…" sniffed May's mother, Caroline.

An unknown man, seated next to Norman, let out a cough. "She's fine… she's lucky to be alive but… there were some circumstances…"

"Circumstances?!" growled Caroline. Drew was shocked. He rarely saw May's mother get furious like this unless… oh no…

"Sorry… Mr. Maple and Mrs. Maple…" the man said guiltily.

"Will… my sister be the same ever again?" cried Max, looking at the floor worrily.

Norman sighed. His eyes then caught mine. "You… come here…"

Drew gulped before entering the room. He sat next to Max who was crying quietly.

"W-what happened?" Drew asked shakily. Usually, he was confident but… this was quite nervewracking. He then noticed a body lying in the middle of the circle.

The green bandana… May…

May's body was bloodied but her face was left untouched. Her eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes darted around the room until it was focused Drew. With a shaky voice, she said, "W-who are you?"

 **Please review your opinions! I'm open to constructive criticisms.**

 **More characters to come!**

 **Review! It heals my soul!**


	2. Chapter 2: Daybreak

**Date: 10/25/15 Time: 7:30 AM Place: Petalburg City**

Drew couldn't sleep.

For the last few days, he slept at May's house for he was quite worried of his rival's condition.

"W-who are you?

Those words rang in Drew's head. What did May meant with that?

Drew sighed as he positioned his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. "How strange… why am I worried for May…" He chuckled to himself as he noticed a vase sitting on the table in the room.

A single red rose.

* * *

Dawn smiled to herself as she followed Ash and Brock down the road. She was quite happy to meet May, the Princess of Hoenn.

She would want to meet May again someday… and compete against her. Oh, the thrills of being a Coordinator.

Sure, she doesn't have the determination of a Pokemon Trainer like Ash… or the gentle soothingness of a Pokemon Breeder like Brock but her natural charm and kindness makes her a great Pokemon Coordinator in her opinion.

She sighed as she stared at the sky. "That would be amazing…"

* * *

 **Date: 10/25/15 Time: 8:00 AM Place: Petalburg Hospital: May's Hospital Room.**

May blinked as she attempted to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Despite staying in the same room for a couple of days, she was still quite confused.

The fact that she was in a room with complete strangers was quite terrifying.

"The guy with the green hair… he seems familiar." She muttered to herself as she remembered the guy who was at her so-called house last time.

The small boy with glasses and usually wore a green shirt was sitting by May, looking down at the floor in guilt. "I should've stopped her when I had the chance…" He muttered.

May smiled weakly. The boy was quite familiar but she doesn't recognize him. May then cringed as the door opened and a man entered with a concerned expression.

The small boy quickly hugged the man. May concluded that they must be intimate gay lovers.

The man then turned to May. "Are you feeling better now, May?"

May nodded hesitantly. She didn't know who May was. She then shakily answered, "Umm… I don't want to be a burden but… who's May?"

The man blinked in disbelief. "You're May...you live in Petalburg City… you're a Pokemon Coordinator… perhaps, this might jog up your memory." The man took out some weird ball thingies. The upper part was red while the bottom was white. "These are your Pokemon."

May gently grabbed one of the Pokeball, eyeing it warily. "What… are these?"

"Well… that's a Pokeball, a Pokemon is inside it," explained the man. "We found your other Pokeball from the crash site… thankfully, they're still intact."

May nearly jumped as the Pokeball opened, releasing some light. The light evaporated, revealing, a cheery pink and cream cat.

"Oh… hi… Pinky?" May said, confused.

"Skitty." The cat repeated cheerily.

"Oh… is that your name?" May queried the cat. "Or is it your lang-"

Before May could continue, the door opened once more and the green-haired guy entered the room. The boy was wearing a purple jacket over a black shirt. He was also wearing jeans and blue sneakers.

May tilted her head in confusion as the man shook the green haired guy's hand. May decided to give them nicknames in order not to be confused.

The green haired guy had a certain charm in him… though May disliked him at the moment she saw him. May decided to call him… 'Greeny'.

The man… was his father or so he says. May was still not trusting that man… he seems shady in her opinion so she decided to call him… 'Father?'.

While the young boy was trustworthy enough… she knew his name too after the boy stayed with her for the last few days. May called him by his name, Max.

May stroked Pinky's fur a confused expression.

What was happening right now?

* * *

 **Sorry, if this was a short chapter! I promise to make next chap longer… or not. Well please review~**

 **Next time, we'll be introducing a lot of characters!**

 **Note: This is in a AU so events here would be different from the Anime… that's all!**


End file.
